Time Warp
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire & loses all of her memory, her reality becomes distorted as she time travels and changes the reality of her real world, while she seeks the answer of why she has become what she has become she meets people that will change her life but will her mates b able 2 save her before she self destructs or will it b 2 little 2 late for the vampire? G!P Alert


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairing: Bella/Kate/Sue/Sukata (OC)/Tanya/Victoria

Author Note: This is a Lemon filled fanfic if sixisms arent for you sorry...Bella has multiple mates but it wont be just about them so I hope you guys still read it.

Chapter One: Flames

NPOV

Burning…

That's the only thought passing through the girl's mind how bad the flames that were internal hurt her, and there was nothing that she could do to make them go away.

'You will be magnificent.' The voice whispered to her.

That was the last time she heard that voice, the voice that kept her sane and connected to a world that she felt she would burn forever in.

When the burning started to travel it decided to target her heart and it hurt her so bad it felt as if her heart was trying to escape her chest then finally it stopped as did her heart.

She opened her eyes and it was as if she could see the particles in the air, she sniffed the air and could smell things that she probably shouldn't like the dead body not more than 20 feet outside the room she was in.

She got up out of the bed and walked towards the door opening it cautiously looking around there was no one in the cabin from what she could see, hear or smell.

All of her instincts was telling her to run, to track to follow but she didn't know where or why she was feeling this way.

'Who am I?' she thought looking around she found the bathroom looking in the mirror the image that looked back at her was shocking.

She was proximately 5'9 with dark black hair that reached her shoulders and was completely wavy with highlights of red and blue. Her eyes were a weird purple, she blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't simply seeing things.

She opened her mouth and was shocked by how sharp her teeth seemed she touched her teeth with her left hand and that's when she noticed the tattoo. She looked down at it again it was a name written in beautiful calligraphy it said 'Charles' she looked at her other arm and saw the name 'Swan Jr.' She put her left forearm over her right forearm and read it aloud, "Charles Swan Jr. is that who I am?"

She looked around the room decided that she no longer wished to be stuck in the house her instincts forced her out of the cabin and into the woods. She jumped into the closest tree and jumped from branch to branch running around until she smelt something mouthwatering.

She turned towards the smell and ran for it the couple didn't see her coming she had easily knocked the man out and had the woman on her knees facing away from her she was about to rip her throat out when she stopped.

'_If you were in my position Isabella I'm positive you would have done the same thing your not a monster…you could never be one._'

That voice was different she had no memory of who the voice was but he had a belief in her that no one else probably ever would but her instincts wouldn't allow her to not drink from the woman. She wished she was far away from temptation that she could be stronger than she was, that's when she felt it the energy around her buzzed so strong she fell to her knee pinching the nerve in the woman's neck she knocked her out the feeling felt like a tugging. Her mind was trying as fast as it could to figure out what was wrong with her but she was making no progress.

Her vision became blurry then everything went completely black, when her vision came back to her she looked around and couldn't recognize her whereabouts it was not the same spot that she was just in that she knew for sure.

'Where the hell am I?' She thought.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

Please read and review.


End file.
